Life in Port Charles
by journeyfan07
Summary: Courtney is finally preganant and tells Sonny what happens in the lives of Courtney, Jason, Nik, Emily and Jax?
1. Chapter 1

Life in Port Charles

A/N Well I decided to start a story. This picks up where Courtney finds out she is pregnant and goes to Sonny. I am going between Courtney and Nicholas and Courtney and Jason. Read to find out who it is. I hope you like

Journeyfan07

Reviews will be nice


	2. Chapter 2

LIFE IN PORT CHARLES

BACKROUND INFO:

This takes place after 10.10.05's show.

CHARACTERS:

Courtney Matthews- Estranged from husband Jasper Jax and Nicholas Cassidine's lover.

Sonny Corinthos- Ex-husband of Carly Benson and has three kids

Nicholas Cassidine's- Estranged from wife Emily and having an affair with Courtney Matthews

Emily Cassidine's- Living with Sonny Corrinthos and estranged from husband Nicholas.

Carly Benson- Just came home form mental hospital

Chapter 1

'Your Pregnant"

Sonny's

Sonny: Your Pregnant?

Courtney: Yeah about 4 weeks.

Sonny: What about Emily?

Courtney: What about your only sister?

Sonny: Yeah Emily has been through hell.

Courtney: Like I haven't? My best friend is at a mental hospital, my marriage is over and I found out that I blocked a rape, that happened to me at 16. OMG I can't believe I told you. I didn't want anyone to know.

Sonny: Why?

Courtney: You don't need me on your plate. I feel I have this big time bomb on my chest and it could go off at any time.

Sonny: You're my sister, you can come to me anytime. But you need to tell Nicholas and Jax about the baby and then you can be less stressful. But you can talk to me if you need to. I am always here.

Courtney: Thanks. I might take you up on it. But first I got to follow your advice.

Sonny: Well I am always right.

Courtney: haha.

Carly: Your still yelling at my best friend I see.

Sonny: Carly? I thought you couldn't get released for awhile?

Carly: Well you know me, I brought myself out of it. I wanted to surprise you. Why was Courtney crying?

Sonny: She will probably tell you, just give her time.

The Loft

Courtney: Nicholas. Thanks for meeting me. The reason I broke things off is because I didn't want you to feel obligated and the news I got to tell you will change your world.

Nicholas: What is it? I want to be with you and I could never feel obligated to you.

Courtney: A miracle has happened… It wasn't motion sickness, I am pregnant.

Nicholas: Oh wow. This is big.

Courtney: I am fully prepared for raising this child by myself. I know you didn't want children. I am not sure if you're the father it could be Jax's. But there is a bigger chance that its yours.

Nicholas: Okay Courtney I just need some time.

Courtney: I understand. I got to go you can stay if you want

Kelly's

Mike: Hey Emily. What's the matter?

Emily: Wishing my marriage worked.

Mike: I am sorry.

Emily: Well Courtney should have stayed out of it.

Carly: You should leave my husband alone but you don't. We can't get everything we want.

Emily: Carly? Welcome back.

Carly: We need to talk outside.

Emily: Okay.

Carly: Don't ever let me catch you bad mouth my best friend ever again. She has been through hell. Nicholas was there for Courtney. I am sorry it ruined your marriage but I am glad someone was there for her. And Trust me hunny, Courtney is one of the best people I know she deserves a lot better than you always stressing her out. Also leave Sonny alone stop trying to be Sonny's sister. Thanks for taking care of my boys but their family is here now so you don't need to help anymore. Bye Emily.

Jax's Place

Courtney: Hi Jax. Can we talk?

Jax: Yeah sure.

Courtney: I am pregnant.

Jax. Oh my god. This is so great.

Courtney: Jax. There is a big chance that its Nicholas's child. I am sorry.

Jax: I want a paternity test immediately.

Courtney: Fine. It will happen in a couple of weeks, if we do it now it could hurt the baby. I will call and make the test.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"The Aftermath"

The Police Station

Emily: Nicholas.

Nicholas: Your so glad that Courtney is so understanding. I begged her to press charges, but she is one understanding great person. But I am not as understanding.

Emily: I am sorry. What do you want me to day?

Nichols: The child Courtney is carrying could be mind and you could have caused her to miscarry her second child.

Emily: Courtney has been pushing my buttons since you and her started this hole thing.

Nicholas: What?

The Loft

Courtney: I am going to kill my brother. You have a life you don't need to guard your ex-wife.

Jason: Its friend. Nicholas isn't going to be able to protect you and your baby.

Courtney: Max could do it. Plus once Nicholas comes, I don't want you two to fight.

Jason: Well he shouldn't cheated on my sister.

Sonny's Place

Carly: Do you think its a good idea to have Jason guarding Courtney?

Sonny: Well since Sam's been gone he needs something to work on.

Carly: I am just sorry I wasn't there for him at funeral.

Sonny: He knows why you couldn't, he is going to be fine.

Carly: Yeah, we just need to be there for him.

Sonny: Yeah your right.

Carly: I am going to see Courtney

The Police Station

Nicholas: Courtney has tip-toed around this whole town. I am sorry it hurts you but Courtney has been trying not to hurt anyone. She is finally happy why can't you let her be?

Emily: Your right. I will leave you two alone. But don't expect us to be friends.

Nicholas: I wouldn't dare.

The Loft

Courtney: It was just a bad time. I am sorry I coused people pain. But Nicholas was there and I haven't felt that good since we'd been together.

Jason: It's not your fault. Nicholas should have he;ped Emily through her rape.

Courtney: It's hard dealing with a rape alone.

Jason: How would you know?

Courtney: (The door bell rings) I'd better get that.

Carly: Hey Courtney.

Courtney: Hey come on in. Are you hungry, I was ready to make some pasta.

Carly: Sure. Maybe you can teach me a couple of things.

Courtney: Sure. Jason I don't have any beer you go get some. Max is outside the door.

Jason: Fine. I can take the hint.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Fight between In-Laws"

The Loft

Courtney: Wow. Carly very good. I am very proud of you.

Carly: Thanks, so tell me about what you and Nicholas have decided?

Courtney: Well Nicholas wants to be with me and the baby either way the test goes.

Carly: That's good isn't it? Jason welcome back.

Courtney: Want some dinner, Carly is getting better at cooking it doesn't taste like tar anymore.

Jason: Yeah sure.

Courtney: Want some wine?

Carly: Yeah that would be great, I haven't had wine in forever.

Courtney: okay good. I am going to miss it.

Carly: AT least you don't have see a wet-bar every morning and know you can't have whats on it. It was so bad to look at it during my pregnancy.

Courtney: Well let's at. (Door bell rings)

Jason: I'll get it. What are you doing her?

Nicholas: I wanted to see Courtney.

Courtney: it's okay.

Nicholas: We can go talk outside.

Sonny's Place

Sonny: Emily. I hate to do this but Carly doesn't want you here and just getting out a mental hospital I don't think it's a good idea. Also Ric has made a restraining order for Courtney from Nicholas. It was legal since he may be the father of her baby. Courtney is my sister and she can't be stressed.

Emily: I understand. I'll go back to my parents. But thanks for letting me hide out here.

Sonny: I am sorry.

Outside of Loft

Courtney: I am sorry about Jason. But sonny ordered him to guard me.

Nicholas: I it's okay. I meant I. I want to be with you. I can see it in you eyes that you don't trust it.

Courtney: Okay I believe you. You should taste some of my cooking you could die for it. Don't worry about Jason, I can handle him.

(Inside the loft)

Courtney: Want some wine?

Nicholas: sure.

Jason leans over and whispers in that voice that you know is a threat but to other people it isn't. "If you think you are going to get away with hurting my sister you are sadly mistaken." Jason threatens as Nicholas starts sweating but says a not clever snide remark to say to a mob enforcer, "It's not like you never hurt Courtney or Sam for that matter. So just leave Courtney alone.

Courtney: Jason can you help me? I can't find the wine.

Jason: Sure.

Metro-Court

Sonny: Max. Thanks for doing this and since Jason is busy with Courtney.

Max: I understand, I feel like Courtney is my sister too. I hope she can find someone better than Nicholas.

Sonny: Yeah me too, is everything set?

Max: Yes sir. Jus waiting for Luis to make a move.

Sonny's Place

Carly: Just go to Jason's and wait for him and talk to him.

Courtney: I don't know… I am probably the last person he wants to see.

Carly: Go, plus I want to be alone with Sonny.

Courtney: I am still his little sister!

Jason's Place

Jason: Sweet old home. Sam I wish you were here.

(There is a knock on the door)

Courtney: Hi. I was just seeing if your okay. I was worried about you.

Jason: Don't be, but I am fine thanks.

Courtney: This place is still the same.

Jason: Yeah, Sam liked it so we kept it the same.

(Courtney's phone rings)

Courtney: Hang on. Hello?

Nicholas: Hey. I just landed. I should be a day or two.

Courtney: That's good. We can get the test done when you get back.

Nicholas: okay. So where are you?

Courtney: No where. Just seeing a friend, but we do need to have a talk once you get back. I got to got. I'll see you later.

Nicholas: Bye.

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"The Shoot Out"

Sonny's Place

Courtney: Can I got see Micheal? He was still pretty mad at me.

Carly: Sure. I am going to check on Morgan.

_Michael's Room_

Courtney: Hey Micheal.

Micheal: You pushed Emily out of the way from Nicholas. Why can't you leave them alone?

Courtney: Micheal, I am your aunt too. Do you care about me?

Micheal: Yeah but..

Courtney: I didn't mean to hurt Emily. But some things you can't control.

Micheal: I don't understand.

Courtney: It's okay. Emily is gone because she did something Sonny didn't like. But she loves you.

Micheal: okay. Can we visit Jason he is so sad.

Courtney: Yeah, but not now he's on business.

Metro-Court

Max: Jason. Thank god you're here. Sonny is by himself.

Jason: Okay. Sonny are you all right?

Sonny: It's done.

Sonny's Place

Courtney: I am sure Jason and Sonny are fine. They always are.

Carly: Yeah your probably right. I just can't stop to worry.

Courtney: I might not be Jason's wife anymore, but I still worry.

Metro-Court

Sonny: Wait. I can hear someone.

Jason: Havier?

Sonny: Could be, leave and hide. I'll need you later.

Jason: Okay.

Havier: So well-well I see you killed all my men.

Sonny: and you have done the same.

Havier: I see we both have a problem.

Sonny: Yes we do.

Havier: Too bad you aren't going see your children grow up.

Sonny's Place

Carly: Courtney. Jason will always have a place for you in his heart. He did when he was Sam. We all saw it. You guys were too double headed to realize it.

Courtney: I just have this bad feeling that something going down and I can't stop it.

Carly: Like Hell. I got a plan but its crazy. Want to help the guys we love

Courtney: You bet but I am pregnant. So your going have to do all the physical stuff.

Carly: You got it. We will bring Johnny to be back up.

Metro-Court

Jason: Havier if you were smart you would put the gun down before six bullets enter your chest.

Havier: well-well look who isn't guarding the ex-wife anymore. Smart move.

Jason: Leave her alone and no one will get hurt.

Luiz( Havier's right man): Well Morgan, you ex-wife is pretty hot, how could you ever let her go is beyond me. Drop the gun and I'll make sure your pretty ex won't get involved. Good job Morgan your not so damaged after all.

Carly: Okay I am going to go in first and if anything goes wrong, fire but stand back I don't want my pretty niece or nephew to get hurt.

Courtney: Good idea. Go before they hear us.

Carly: I hope your not talking about little old me?

_Jason and Sonny get the look like when they get pissed at Carly and then look at each other._

Carly: Well I hope you know Havier, I have learned a couple of things from being a Mob boss's wife. Do you want me to show you?

Havier: Now!

Luiz: I am sorry to do this mam, but its orders.

Courtney: Well you haven't met me! Too late now. _She shoots at Luiz and Havier and gets Carly and runs and lets the men take care of it._

The Loft

Carly: Are you sure we should have left.

Courtney: Yes. The look on those faces gave it away plus Johnny was pushing us away to the car. Yes we needed to leave. We don't need to get questioned. Plus I am not really in the hurry of my brother and my ex-husband lecturing me the dangers of the mob and adding my baby on top of it.

End of Chapter 5

A/N- Well at first I had planned was to make a short chapter but then I decided to add the girls to be in the shooting. Whats a good shooting without our favorite mob molls. I hope you like this better than I had plan. At first Nicholas was going to come over and have a fight with Jason but I decided to add that later. But I am the author, so my overall decision is the one that counts.


End file.
